


if it brings me to my knees

by honeyyhae (Bells670)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, idk mark just really loves hyuck's body, it can be interpreted either way really, slight power imbalance if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells670/pseuds/honeyyhae
Summary: It would be worth being killed by the stylists to know that Donghyuck - THE Lee Donghyuck - had allowed him to cover his beautiful body with bruises and hickeys. Mark knew he'd die happy if this was the last thing he ever did.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	if it brings me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> title from bad religion by Frank Ocean  
> idek i hope y'all enjoy this its pure filth and i have no excuse  
> if i'm missing any tags let me know :)

Donghyuck could feel the sweat dripping down his heaving chest. His heart rate was still elevated, which would have been concerning had it been any other night. But tonight he was having too much fun, unsuccessfully trying to keep the smile off his face. A sold out arena was a good way to start their new year, surrounded by fans and family. They had finished their last set and come backstage for water, the rest of the boys in various stages of undress trying to cool off. Hyuck himself had shed layers off until he was in just his pants and a white t-shirt, soaked through with sweat. A door opened, blowing a slight breeze into the room, and he could see everyone wrinkle their nose at the smell of stale sweat they were all carrying. Donghyuck laughed at the twin expressions Taeyong and Johnny held, their leader always so in-tune with the other. As they all began to cool off Hyuck became acutely aware of a heat thrumming below his skin, his blood racing through his veins with unspent energy. He could feel his hands shaking slightly around the half empty water bottle and he suddenly felt like he was choking in the warm, still air of the green room. 

He stood so quickly the others startled and it’s only then that Hyuck realized they were one short. He should have realized it before really, it’s been weeks since he’s been more than a few feet from Mark. Weeks since there’s been more than a thin wall between them, separating one from the other, both from the other boys, the managers, the public. Tour life truly is stifling at times and the scorching heat Hyuck is feeling is a testament to that. He leaves the room ignoring the prying eyes of the other members and managers. Hyuck is itching for a fight and it’s between him and Mark, no one else. 

He finds the other boy sitting in a dressing room, a handheld fan pointed directly at his face and Hyuck has to stifle a laugh at the way it blows his hair back like a bad commercial. He clears his throat and throws an unopened water bottle towards the other. The act is routine and Mark catches it with one hand, but Hyuck wasn’t really trying to surprise him. He notices then what Mark is wearing, or rather, not wearing. He’s stripped almost completely down, his boxers the only thing he still has on and Hyuck thinks he’s lucky that he walked in and not some poor intern, unprepared for the vision that is Mark’s abs, still shiny from sweat, and his chest rising and falling so heavily. His long, bare legs are sprawled in front of him and Hyuck can feel his cheeks get hot as he lets his eyes fall across Mark, who sits at the table with a smug grin and lets Hyuck take in his body for as long as he wants.

“See something you like?” He asks, smile widening even more. 

Hyuck lets his eyes slowly wander back up to Mark’s face and faces him with something akin to a glare. “You’re boxers have Pokemon on them,” he says flatly, as if this answers every question Mark has ever directed at him. Mark laughs, clear and loud, with his head thrown back, and Hyuck feels it pull at every fiber of his being. They sit there watching each other for a minute more before Mark’s eyes darken and Hyuck remembers the heat that pulled him here. He takes a long stride into the room, depositing himself in front of Mark and stares at the other, hoping for him to take the hint. Mark raises an eyebrow and watches Hyuck for a moment.

“How can I help you, Donghyuck?” Mark asks. Hyuck pouts and barely resists the urge to stomp one foot. When they were trainees and children still, sold out arenas like a far off dream, the first thing Mark realized about Donghyuck was that he was a proud creature. From the first day he walked into the practice room with his head held high, Mark knew that Donghyuck was a wild and proud thing that he would never be able to control. As they got older and closer, as Donghyuck’s pride continued to stand a wall between them, Mark realized that although he would never be able to control Donghyuck he wanted to try, he wanted to tear his pride to shreds and make the boy beg. Even now, when their petty childhood rivalry had dissipated, Mark’s greatest pleasure was seeing how easily he could tear Donghyuck down and make him beg when he got like this, antsy and desperate. 

Mark reaches one hand up to grip Hyuck’s jaw and force the other boy to look him in the eyes. The action works as intended and as soon as they make eye contact Hyuck is whining low in his throat. Mark offers him a smug grin and Hyuck immediately wrenches his face out of Mark’s hand, quickly turning to leave.

“Wait Hyuck,” Mark calls out, reaching to grab Hyuck’s wrist. Donghyuck turns around in a burst of fury. 

“What the fuck Mark?” he yells out, small tears like diamonds forming in the corners of his eyes, causing the other to flinch slightly. “You know how I feel coming in here, not even able to wait until we get to the dorms, you know how uncomfortable this makes me. If you can’t do this nicely I’ll go find someone else. I was under the impression that this,” he motions between them aggressively, “was something you wanted as well. If the only reason you’re here is for some kind of fucking power trip then I’m leaving and I’m finding someone else that will fuck me because I know there are plenty of people here that would.” Mark tugs on his wrist until he relents and walks back to where he had been standing. 

“Come here, Hyuck,” he says gently, pulling the other to straddle his legs. The younger boy sits down cautiously, still looking like he’ll jump up and bolt any second. Mark leans forward to put his chin on Hyuck’s shoulder and card his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I’m sorry Hyuck,” he whispers, sending shivers down the other’s spine. “You’re just so pretty when you beg, can you blame me for wanting it?” Hyuck pulled away from Mark at that, although stayed sitting in his lap, and hit his shoulder. 

“You’re so mean,” he laughed at Mark, who fake pouted. 

“I’m serious Hyuck, you’re so pretty when you beg. When you get down on your knees with that pout of yours and run your hands up my thighs and just beg me to absolutely destroy you,” Mark wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s waist, sliding him closer so they were pressed practically chest to chest, noses brushing together. Hyuck relaxed further into Mark’s lap, arms sliding up to meet behind his shoulders. Mark’s hands were toying with the hem of Hyuck’s shirt, slowly sliding it up so his back was exposed further. 

“You have to tell me what you want, Hyuck, I can’t do anything until I know,” Mark told him. Hyuck whined again. 

“I want you to make me scream,” he whispered, voice small and unsure. 

Mark let a true smile onto his face at that. “Well, that I can make happen. Tell me if it’s too much.” He lifted Hyuck up in his arms and sat him on the table, pulling the younger’s shirt off in one fluid motion. Hyuck brought his arms up so his hands could run his fingers through Mark’s hair and tug on the curled edges while Mark leaned down to meet their lips together in a breathless kiss. 

“You were right earlier,” Mark said against Hyuck’s open mouth. 

Donghyuck pulled back to glare at Mark before reattaching their lips, “Please shut up.” 

Mark pulled Hyuck closer to him so the boy was no longer on top of the table, but resting against it. Hyuck laid back, pulling Mark with him, and lifted his hips so Mark could pull the tight pants off him. He let out a moan as the cool air of the dressing room hit him full force. Mark slid down to kiss the column of his throat and Hyuck could already feel himself breathing heavily. He could tell Mark was leaving a hickey and he knew the stylists would have his head tomorrow but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The two had spent so long skirting around each other, denying their feelings. By the time they had finally fallen in bed together they were so desperate it was more clashing teeth and fighting over who got to be on top than it was actual sex. As they continued to sneak away for hidden moments in bathrooms and closets they fell into their roles easily and it became second nature for Hyuck to submit to Mark soft hands and gentle kisses. 

Mark slid further down Hyuck, nipping playfully at one nipple before licking a hot stripe up his torso. Hyuck let out a strangled moan, wrapping one leg around Mark’s butt to pull him closer. 

“Please Mark please touch me please I need you,” Hyuck whimpered, hands grabbing wildly at his back, leaving bright red scratches. 

“You’re ok, I got you baby, I’ll take care of you don’t worry,” Mark promises, petting Hyuck’s hair so he’ll calm down. As much as Mark loves to see him like this he wants Hyuck to keep his composure a little longer, keep this going on a little longer. Mark has given up a lot in his life to become an idol and at the end of the day he doesn’t regret any of it, but as he’s grown he’s become selfish, stopped denying himself some of the finer things in life just to make the company happy. He doesn’t get Donghyuck often, it’s almost always on the other boy’s terms which is always on Mark’s terms because the way Donghyuck looks at Mark with his wide eyes and pouting lips makes mark lose his composure, and a handle on his dick, in seconds. Mark doesn’t get Donghyuck often, but when he does he tries to keep him for as long as he can. 

Hyuck’s breathing slows slightly and he’s no longer babbling and begging so nonsensically so Mark allows himself another open mouthed kiss before falling to his knees in front of Donghyuck. Mark may be the one on top but there’s no fooling himself as to who is truly in charge. The thoughts that Mark had that day Donghyuck walked into the crowded practice room with his head held high still ring true, still haunt Mark when he can’t sleep at night because he’s thinking of pouting lips and long, sun-kissed legs: no one would ever be able to control Lee Donghyuck. Mark kneels in front of the boy, between his legs and thinks it’s quite fitting: sitting on his knees like he’s set to worship some kind of minor god. His breath catches on his lips as he takes in the sheer beauty of Hyuck and then the boy is sitting up and looking at him from his place on the table, breath still heavy. There’s a mean glint in his eyes, just challenging Mark to stop now. Mark takes a deep breath and pulls Hyuck’s boxers down until they’re sliding off one delicately arched foot and landing somewhere behind him in the dressing room. 

Mark leans forward until Hyuck can feel his warm breath against his hard cock. It’s red and angry-looking from having been ignored for so long and Mark thinks how grateful he is for Donghyuck allowing him to be here right now, to be the one that gets to see him like this. He swallows his hard dick, gagging slightly when it hits the back of his throat. Hyuck lets out a moan that’s far too loud for being in a dressing room with no lock but Mark can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s the one making Donghyuck make those noises. His words from earlier come back to Mark, oh he’d make him scream all right. 

He bobs his head up and down while Hyuck squirms and writhes on the table trying to get more and less at the same time. When he’s panting and letting out broken moans Mark finally pulls off of him, dragging a hand up and down his length slowly, just enough to leave Hyuck wanting more. He stands back up and presses a hot kiss to Hyuck’s forehead before gently turning him to lay on his stomach. 

“You want me to make you scream, right?” Mark asked gently, offering Hyuck an out. If he wanted this could be a quick fuck and they’d go on with their lives. But if Hyuck said yes he wanted to scream, yes he wanted Mark to ruin him, well, who was Mark to deny someone like Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck let out a whimper and a nod. “Yes please,” he moaned sounding absolutely ruined. Mark turned him back over onto his back for a moment. His whole body was flushed slightly pink and his face was covered in silent tears from holding back. When he saw Mark looking at his face he brought his hands up to cover where the tears had soaked tracks through the remnants of his stage makeup. Mark gently pulled his hands down from his face and pet his hair softly. 

“If you want me to ruin you I will Hyuckie, you just have to tell me,” he told the younger boy, whose eyes went wide as he nodded. Mark grabbed his hips to turn him back onto his stomach. He retreated quickly to his bag on the other side of the room pulling a half-empty travel bottle of lube out of the side pocket and rushed back to Hyuck, who was laying on the table whining in annoyance and glaring at Mark for not being more prepared. Mark quickly stripped his boxers off and poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, pushing one into Hyuck and sucking in a surprised breath at the lack of resistance he met. Hyuck huffed out a laugh.

“I prepped in the shower before the show,” he admits to Mark’s questioning glance. Mark suddenly feels much warmer but he nods and puts in two more fingers. Hyuck throws his head back at the feeling and moans loudly. 

After a few minutes Mark pulls his fingers out and pours more lube out, spreading it on his own hard dick. He slowly pushed into Hyuck, hands holding the other boy’s waist tight enough to bruise and, oh well, if the stylists killed him for making Hyuck look like this at least he’ll die knowing that Hyuck allowed him to do this. Mark thinks he would happily die if this was the last thing he ever got to do. He sits still for a moment, allowing Hyuck to become used to his length, before slowly pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in with enough force to make the table shake. Hyuck moans out, louder than he’s been all night, and Mark picks up the speed, quickly falling into a fast and hard rhythm. He hits Hyuck’s prostate with every thrust and before he knows it Hyuck is screaming out his moans, begging Mark to go faster, harder, to fuck him. Mark keeps fucking Hyuck until the younger boy cums with a broken moan and tightens around Mark. Mark manages a few more thrusts before he comes in Donghyuck, slowly riding out his orgasm. He pulls out and watches a few pearly drops of cum drip out of Hyuck’s ass before finding a pack of wet wipes in the depths of the dressing room and helping Hyuck clean himself off. 

A very much naked Mark is still standing over a very much naked Donghyuck, who is still laying spread across the table when their leader bursts through the door. 

“There you are! We’re all wait-” Taeyong cuts off and his cheeks grow red as he takes in the scene before him. He manages to get out a small “Oh” before Donghyuck is screeching a loud “Get out!” at their leader. Taeyong leaves the room, shutting the door with a little too much force.

“Can you both finish up quickly? We’re all ready to go, we’re just waiting on you,” Taeyong calls through the door, walking away before he hears an answer. Mark looks down at Hyuck.

“That was mean, Hyuck, you shouldn’t have yelled at him,” Mark scolds the younger. 

Hyuck looks back at Mark with a glare. “In case you haven’t noticed, Mark, we’re both still very much naked and now Taeyong-hyung knows we’re fucking. Anyway, I’ll apologize later.”

Mark frowns, “Taeyong-hyung already knew we were fucking. I’m pretty sure all the members know we’re fucking.” Donghyuck shrugs and sits up slowly, looking around to find his clothes. He slips on the sweatshirt and jeans he wore earlier, before the concert and koala-clings to Mark’s back as he grabs all his stuff. The two leave the room and meet up with the others at the van. Hyuck leans against Mark the whole way home, ignoring the questioning looks from the other members. He’s half asleep by the time they reach the dorm and Mark has to jostle him awake so he can go inside. 

Later that night, after they’ve both showered and Taeyong has forced food into all of them, despite everyone’s exhausted state, Hyuck finds himself in front of Mark’s room. He opens the door to find it completely dark inside. He thinks mark is already asleep until the bedside lamp clicks on. Mark squints in the sudden light and rubs his eyes.

“Hyuck? What’s up, I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Mark says, looking a little concerned.

Hyuck shrugs, “Couldn’t sleep. Room for one more?” Mark nods, moving to one side of the bed and pulling the covers back for Donghyuck to slide in beside him. Once Hyuck is settled in and already clutching Mark’s t-shirt, Mark turns the lamp off again, settling against the warmth Hyuck provides. He pets Hyuck’s hair and holds him close. 

The last thought he has is that he will never control Donghyuck, but he will love him. And that will be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this was a slightly different style than i usually do so I hope y'all enjoyed that  
> also this is now my longest one shot fic so that's pretty cool  
> as always: find me on twitter @honeyyhae and pls leave comments for me to read when i'm sad


End file.
